


With All Eyes on Him

by Codydarkstalker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: In Public, Kinktober, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Barry is excited to receive an award from the Central City Police Department, even if he has to wear his Flash suit while he gets it. Harrison has some other ideas of things Barry could wear to make the ceremony more interesting.





	With All Eyes on Him

Barry gripped the podium so hard he was worried it was going to crack apart under his skin. He was almost certain he could feel the wood starting to splinter. There was a large crowd gathered in front of the police station. A good deal of Central City’s finest, and their families, were there to see The Flash be awarded an honorary Medal of Valor for his work with the Central City PD fighting meta human crimes. He could see Joe in the crowd, and Iris in the back, wearing a press badge proudly. 

 

“I-uh-I want to say thank you, first of all.” He struggled to keep his voice steady. It was a lot to handle, the crowd, the pressure to make sure his voice wasn’t recognizable to people he worked with almost every day, the agonizing distracting buzzing of the vibrator in his ass.

 

He still wasn’t sure how he had let Harrison talk him into it. He actually wasn’t really sure how he let the older man talk him into half of the things he did. It had started out pretty simply. Giving the man strip shows while taking off the suit. A little edge of super speed while riding him. A blowjob under Dr. Wells’ desk at the lab. 

 

Harrison seemed capable of convincing him to do anything. Those bright blue eyes, that sexy voice. One word from his mentor and he could and would do anything from swallowing his cum when asked, to trusting he could vibrate through a brick wall. 

 

Harrison was in the back watching, a satisfied look on his face like the cat that got the canary. He was sitting upright and staring right at barry’s face, but Barry could see him fidgeting with something, partly hidden by the arm of his wheelchair. It took him a moment to realize what it was, Harrison had his phone out. The same phone he had synced with the bluetooth enabled toy currently pressed against Barry’s prostate. Harrison caught the younger man looking and smiled even wider, his thumb sliding up the screen surreptitiously, causing Barry’s knees to almost buckle as the faint buzzing became an intense rumble inside of him.

 

He pressed on with his speech as best as he could. “I-I’m very grateful to receive this...this important award.” The toy slowed slightly inside him and he breathed a small sigh of relief. “It is an honor to work with the fine officers of the Central City Police Department. I am only able to do what I do with the help of the fine people of this city.”

 

There was a smattering of applause and Harrison took advantage of the short lull to change the rhythm of the vibrator, pushing Barry even further to the edge. Not for the first time, Barry was thankful that the suit had a cup built in. His cock was almost painfully hard, and it took every ounce of his self control not to press his hand against himself to try and relieve some of the pressure. 

 

He took a steadying breath, trying to force himself to focus. He had wanted this award for so long. Long before he had become the Flash. But it was unlikely that Barry Allen the lab tech would ever receive such a commendation. By the time he was at a crime scene the action was always over, and there was no medal for being the best at collecting fingerprints or photographing tire tracks. 

 

Really, he was only getting the award because of Harrison. He was the one who had helped train Barry, given Barry the equipment he needed. Gave him access to his lab and his personnel. Going along with the suggestion to wear the toy was the least he could do.

 

He soldiered on as best as he could. “I know the meta human attacks are still a problem, but I look forward to working with the people of Central City to help bring an end to the crimes, and make people feel safe again.” 

 

The police commissioner, who had been sitting next to the podium, stood and pulled out the black velvet lined box the medal was in. On que, the vibrator inside of Barry kicked into overdrive. He was sure that the commissioner would be able to hear either it, or his heart hammering away in his chest at a thousand miles a minute. It took every bit of effort he had to keep his legs steady as he leaned forward to let the older man loop the medal over neck. He shook the man’s hand, nearly blinded by a barrage of flashing lights from the photographers standing at the front.

 

Barry barely made it to his seat before he came in his pants. He bit his tongue, hard enough to make him bleed, in order to stay quiet, as the commissioner began his own speech. The toy buzzed away inside of him, forcing him to ride the sensation through the afterglow, until he was switching and oversensitive. He looked up at Harrison, and was at least pleased to see the other man looked almost as affected as he was, slightly flushed and eyes hungry. Their eyes met for a moment and abruptly, the buzzing of the toy stopped. Barry twitched at the sudden loss, left feeling wrung out and uncomfortably damp inside his suit. 

 

Before he could adjust, the commissioner’s speech ended. There was applause, and another quarter hour of photo shoot where Barry was forced to smile and wave and basically pretend he didn’t have drying cum sticking to his thighs. When he was done he ran back to the lab as fast as he could, expecting a very enthusiastic Harrison Wells waiting for him.


End file.
